Shoto Todoroki
is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. He got into Yuuei through a scholarship because of his powerful Quirk. Appearance Shouto has bicolored hair; the right side is white, the left side is red. He has a burn over his left eye. In his hero costume, Shouto wears a simple white shirt, white pants, and white boots. He also has ice covering his left torso and arm. Personality Not much is revealed about Shouto's personality, but he managed to battle a group of villains in a calm and composed manner, earning Katsuki's envy, implying he's quite seasoned. He seems to be calm and collective. Though brutal, he is well grounded on the ethics of heroism, only wishing to subdue his frozen opponents as opposed to killing them through prolonging their frozen states. History Past His father, Endeavor, was always overlooked by All Might and was always seen as the Number 2 hero of all time, regardless of his impressive crime solving records which was superior to any other hero. Because of this, wanting to surpass All Might out of obsession, Endeavor forced a Quirk Marriage onto Shouto's mother in order to conceive a Quirk-enhanced child capable of surpassing All Might and thus Shouto was born. At some point, Shouto's mother threw boiling water onto the left side of his face out of disgust for his fire Quirk because she despised Endeavor and his Quirk, which caused a burn over Shouto's left eye. Battle Trial Arc Shouto is teamed up with Mezou as part of the Heroes team against Mashirao and Tooru as the Villains team. He is informed by Mezou of the Villains' positions and instructs Mezou to go outside of the building.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 11, Page 5 Shouto freezes the entire building and then suddenly appears on the floor where the core is. He says to Mashirao that he can take a step forward but warns him of the consequences of doing so as the floor is heated up by his doing. Shouto then casually goes to touch the core due to Mashirao not being able to move, allowing him and Mezou to win.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 11, Page 6 Ultimate Space & Jams Arc When the Villains invaded the Ultimate Space and Jams, Shouto surmises that the villains have a Quirk user who has the ability to prevent sensors from going off. After taking the area they are in and his class's schedule into account, Shouto deduces that the villains have an objective, saying it isn't an ambush without a carefully planned scheme behind it.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 14, Page 13 He tries to evacuate with his class, but his attempt to is intervened by Black Mist and is warped to the landslide area of the U.S.J where he is confronted by a group of villains. He asks the villains whether they have mercy for kids and begins to fight.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 14, Page 20 Shouto quickly defeats all the villains in the area, sarcastically remarking on the villains' mission to scatter and kill them as well as comments on their inability to effectively wield their Quirks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16, Page 4 Because the villains are unable to do anything due to being completely frozen by Shouto, he states that they will die if they stay frozen, and decides to take the opportunity and asks the villains why they want to kill All Might.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16, Page 5 Shouto then appears during All Might's fight with Noumu, Black Mist and Shigaraki Tomura, freezing half of Noumu's body which, along with Katsuki's attack on Black Mist, frees All Might from Noumu. He then says that he heard about each of the villains' roles in killing All Might, but says that the Symbol of Peace won't go down so easily.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 18-19 Shouto then watches All Might's fight with Noumu. He is then seen with his class after the battle with the Villain Alliance is over.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21, Page 8 Sports Festival Arc Shouto is seen in class listening to Shouta's announcement about the Yuuei Sports Festival approaching.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 22, Page 6 In the lunchroom, Shouto overhears Ochako and Tenya's conversation about All Might and Izuku having similar Quirks, which grabs his interest.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 22, Page 14 As Class 1-A prepares to enter the Sports Festival, Shouto approaches Izuku and tells him that objectively, he is stronger than Izuku. He then says that All Might has a deep interest in him and says that he doesn't care why. Shouto then states that he will defeat Izuku. Izuku admits that he is definetely strong and could beat more than half the people in their class, but states to him that everyone (even from the other departments) are giving it their all, hoping to be the best and that he will also give it his all, intriguing Shouto.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 23, Page 16-18 When the Obstacle Race begins, Shouto freezes the ground and skids into first place as well as hindering everyone else due to freezing their feet. However, several of his classmates manage to avoid having themselves stuck in his ice, causing him to comment that he might have underestimated them. Minoru tries to attack Shouto, but he is attacked by a robot before he could.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24, Page 10-13 Then, Robo Infernos (the same as the Arena Trap that showed up in the Entrance Exam) appear, blocking Shouto's path. However, Shouto freezes the humungous robots frozen solid, saying to himself that the Yuuei staff could have thrown something tougher in his way as his"shitty old man" is watching. Shouto then runs on ahead, warning the others behind him that he froze the robots in a dangerous position and thus will crash down, which causes a blockade and stops the others while Shouto forges ahead.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 16-17 Shouto manages to get across the Fall easily while still keeping the lead.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Page 13 He then reaches the final leg of the race which is a land mine field. Shouto treads carefully, realizing that it is meant to be a disadvantage for the person in the lead.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Page 16 Suddenly, Katsuki blasts himself towards Shouto with his Quirk and asks him whether he issued his war declaration to the wrong rival. Soon, both Shouto and Katsuki get into a brief scuffle.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 16-17 Shouto then watches Izuku flying towards him and Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 18-19 Izuku manages to pass them, but Shouto manages to catch up to him, but before he does, Izuku uses his metal plate to blow dust in his eyes, causing him to stop momentarily, allowing Izuku to place first.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 2-7 Shouto then crosses the finish line placing second,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Page 14-15 thus allowing him to continue on to the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Shouto then teams up with Tenya, Momo and Denki for the Human Cavalry Battle.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Page 13 Shouto explains to his teammates that the reason he chose them is because their Quirks would give them the best balanced battle formation. He then goes on to explain the battle formation: Denki will be on the left, sending out sparks so that other teams don't get too close to them; Momo will be on the right and will use her Quirk to make an insulator sheet along with whatever else she can create that can provide defense and mobility and Tenya will be in the front using his Quirk to be their physical defense.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Page 1 When asked whether he can feint attacks using his Fire and Ice Quirk, Shouto states that while in combat, he will never ever use his fire power, which seems to anger his father, who is watching from the bleachers.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Page 2 After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Shouto and his teammates confront Izuku and his team.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-19 Shouto orders Momo to prepare an insulator sheet and tells Denki to prepare to release his electricity. Shouto covers himself along with Momo and Tenya with the insulator sheet while Denki releases a huge amount of electricity, electrocuting and stunning the other teams attacking them. Afterwards, Shouto immobilizes the stunned teams by freezing their legs. Shouto takes one of the headbands of the teams while charging forward to fight Izuku's team. Fumikage's Dark Shadow tries to attack Shouto but Momo uses her Quirk to block the Dark Shadow. Shouto's team continues fighting but Izuku's team proves to be quite resilient. Shouto ponders that Izuku has figured his weak spot and tries to think of a plan. With only a minute left, Tenya tells his team to hold on tight as he uses his move Recipro Burst to forcibly accelerate his movement to blazing speeds allowing him and his team to speed past their enemies in a blink of an eye which catches Izuku's team off guard and allows Shouto to grab Izuku's 10 million headband in the confusion. Shouto then sees that Izuku is going to attack him with full force. Knowing that the danger is high, Shouto has no choice but to use his Fire power to confront Izuku's might, setting his left arm alight with fire and prepares to fight Izuku for the final minute of the Human Cavalry Battle. Shouto's left arm is knocked away by the wind pressure Izuku created. Shouto then realizes that he is using his fire power and is shocked by what he is doing after stating that he would never use it in combat. Shouto lets his guard down due to being shocked by his own actions, allowing Izuku to take a headband from Shouto, with Shouto remaining silent. However, Izuku did not take the ten million point headband but another one. Tenya tells Shouto to pull himself together which snaps Shouto back to reality. For the last ten seconds, Shouto's team prepares to attack Izuku's team with Shouto creating a stick of ice to combat Izuku, but the Human Cavalry Battle ends before he does so. Shouto's team places first, allowing him and his team to participate in the final event. Shouto is angry with himself for using his fire power, saying he cannot go on like this. After the lunch break begins, Shouto meets Izuku in private, wanting to tell him something. Shouto says that Izuku made him broke his pledge; that he would never use his fire power. After facing him in combat, Shouto assumes that Izuku is All Might's illegitimate son, but Izuku says that is not what his relation to All Might is. After hearing this, Shouto concludes that Izuku has some connection to All Might. He then says that Izuku should know about his father, Endeavor who has been the number two hero forever and if Izuku is connected to All Might, the number one hero, he has all the more reason to win against Izuku. Shouto then explains his reason why he must win against Izuku; his father wanted to advance his position above All Might but could never do it with his own power and devised a plan; a Quirk Marriage that would allow him to get a child with an enhanced Quirk and raise that child to rise above All Might. Shouto then says that he will never be his tool. Shouto then goes on to explain some of his past; that his mother despised his left side and dumped boiling water on him. Shouto explains that the reason he must beat Izuku (someone who is connected to All Might) is a personal triumph over his father, saying that he will become the number one hero without using his father's Quirk and that it would be his total disavowal of him. Shouto then walks away, saying that he will climb over him using his ice powers. Izuku then states that he cannot lose either and that he will take Shouto's war declaration and echo it; saying that he will beat him. The final event is a tournament event and Shouto's opponent in the first round is Hanta Sero. Seeing that his second round opponent would most likely be Izuku, Shouto expresses surprise to face him so soon, but says that he will defeat him with his own hands. During the recreational events, Shouto is seen outside thinking to himself. As Shouto walks to the ring for his fight, Shouto encounters his father, to which Shouto tells him to get out of the way. Endeavor states to his son that his behavior is disgraceful and comments that if he had used his fire power, he could have crushed the Obstacle Race and the Human Cavalry Battle events. Endeavor goes on to say that his resistance is childish and tiresome, telling him to stop fooling around and see to his duty to surpass All Might. Endeavor says that he is different than his older brothers and that he is his greatest masterpiece. Endeavor's talking enrages Shouto. Shouto speaks up, wondering if his talk about surpassing All Might is all he ever has to say. Shouto declares to his father that he will only use his mother's ice power to win his victories and will never use his fire power in any battle. Endeavor comments that even if his tactic works for now in high school, he will eventually reach a point soon enough where he will have to rely on his fire power, which infuriates Shouto. Shouto walks into the ring to meet his opponent; Hanta. After the battle begins, Hanta wraps tape around Shouto, attempting to throw him out of the ring. Shouto (who is still furious about his father's speech a bit earlier) fiercely retaliates by creating a humongous pillar of ice that freezes most of Hanta's body and in the process, freezes and shatters Hanta's tape, freeing Shouto. Hanta says that he is unable to move and as a result, because he is unable to do anything due to being trapped by Shouto's ice, is declared defeated and Shouto is declared the winner, thus moving on to the next round. Shouto goes to the immobilized Hanta and apologizes to Hanta for overdoing it, saying that he was just aggravated. Shouto then uses his fire to melt the ice off Hanta. Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities Shouto is stated to be the strongest in Class 1-A. Katsuki was shown to be envious of Shouto's strength after seeing him in action in the Battle Trial. He was able to defeat all the villains in the landslide area all by himself without much trouble and was able to provide valuable assistance to All Might during his battle with Noumu. Quirk "Half-Cold Half-Hot" - Shouto's Quirk gives the right side of his body the power of ice and his left side the power of fire. His Quirk allows him to raise and lower temperature and gives him the ability to create ice and fire from nowhere. Battles Relationships Endeavor Flame Hero Endeavor is Shouto's father.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, Page 14 Shouto despises his father for thinking of him as nothing more than a tool and for being conceived for the only purpose of surpassing All Might. Unnamed Mother It was briefly shown, but Shouto's mother hated his father so much that her hatred extended to Shouto. This hatred is so great that she would even burn Shouto's left half of his face for that side having his father's fire power. But it's not yet known, if she only hates Shouto from out of spite for having his father's fire power or from being his son in general. Izuku Midoriya Shouto declared war against Izuku. Though, he knows he's superior to the latter on many various points, he still considers him as a rival he has to beat, after hearing that All Might as taking interest in him. Katsuki Bakugou Katsuki sees the others as stepping stone in his way to become the greatest hero, but after seeing others including Shouto possess greater power than him, he became more determinate to surpass the others. Right now, Katsuki sees Shouto as a rival as seen in the sport festival. However, it doesn't seem like Shouto is giving much attention to Katsuki as he is focused on defeating Izuku. Trivia * Shouto is student no.15 in Class 1-A. * He ended up 2nd during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. * "焦" (Ase) means "getting burned", while "凍" (Kō) means "freezing". * Along with Yaoyorozu, he got into Yuuei through scholarship. * His favorite food are Soba (the cold ones, he can't stand hot food). References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A